Survival Of The Fittest
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: "Security Team Alpha Bravo Nine: top security breach in the mines. All uses of force are authorized; repeat, all uses of force are authorized." It's working together or dying together.  *Rated T to be safe, based on the multiplayer story arc*


**Author's Note:** Right xD This oneshot's based on the multiplayer mode of DS2; since it's got its own story arc, then let's just mess with it a little bit, lol. The trailer that mainly inspired me was the one posted up on the official site, and the music was "Fathom" by Russian Circles which is, by the way, the music featured on the 'Dementia' trailer of the game. Anyways, if there are any mistakes in here despite it being short, let me know. Enjoy!^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Space; copyright goes to Visceral games. I only own the names xD**

* * *

"Holy shit, go, go! RUN!"

We did nothing but that; well, at least I did. From the first moment we'd seen those... _things_, running had been the only thing we'd done so far. We had weapons on us, our standard Plasma Cutter and our secondary weapon of choice, but we couldn't stop and shoot without having another group of monsters coming to get us. Because of that, we were forced to do the only thing we knew how to do best: haul ass and get to safety. It was a cowardly choice, but the best one available.

Eventually, we were able to get to safety; relative safety, let's leave it at that. We barricaded ourselves inside the medical wing of the police HQ, trying to catch our breath. I myself was shaking like a leaf, unlike the others, who were catching their breath a lot faster than me. I couldn't get my heart to stop pounding in my ears, neither could I get my stomach to settle down after the long sprint. We were four against hundreds- no, _millions_ of them. It was impossible to survive, but it was at least to hold on a bit longer. We were officers, after all.

We were The Sprawl's security team, or at least what was left of it.

It was just Mitch, Kurt, Harry and I, Zack. The rest were dead or worse. The police station had been left derelict in a matter of minutes, all the while we were returning from our shift in the solar array. When we got there… I hadn't been so scared in my entire life. The police building was a gruesome display of blood and mangled bodies; we had never seen something like that. We were police officers: we had dealt with umpteen crimes and other situations since we were recruited and made a team, but this… Put us up with psychos, for amusement's sake, but aliens like these? No siree, we weren't ready.

I pushed the button on my neck to fold back my helmet. I needed to breathe and I wasn't up to have an asthma attack in the middle of a fight. Mitch did the same as me. I had known Mitch, my closest friend, since practically high-school but now, as I looked at his face, I didn't recognize him. The blood on his face and suit, along with the dim lightning of the room, gave him a horribly creepy look, not to mention his eyes. His eyes were those of a madman, hollow and with a dull gleam in them. We had just begun and he was already losing it.

"Where did those things come from?" Kurt asked as he rested his back against the wall. "_What_ are they, anyway?"

"If you're expecting an answer from any of us, it'll be like waiting for this nightmare to end," said Mitch, looking down at the floor.

There was silence, silence during which I did nothing but think. I thought about my family and my other friends, as well about the other millions of denizens in the station. I had already become used to the PA voice sounding the alarm station-wide, but not to the screams we had not so randomly heard as we'd headed here. I was sure people were still screaming and begging for help, running defenseless around The Sprawl and trying to find nonexistent escape routes. The mere thought frightened me, more than I'd ever been.

"We've got to get out of here, get to the docks and take a shuttle away from this place," Kurt said, straightening and gripping his cutter with strength.

"We wouldn't last thirty seconds out there, Hanson, and you know that," Harry countered, his voice as steely as always. I was enraged: that antisocial bastard was destroying all our hopes! The only thing we wanted was to get out of there alive: we could wait there in the station till those things came looking for us or we could at least try to escape!

"Well, I'm not going to sit here until this is over because it's _not_ going to be over, not any time soon!" I snapped, stepping up to Harry. "If we take the tram-"

"That's not possible." I turned back to stare at Mitch; everyone did. "The tram was closed down due to maintenance, remember?"

There went another hope, shot down. But I insisted; I wasn't about to give up so easily. The tram didn't work? Fine, we could get it back running! "We can still make it work!"

"For crying out loud, we're police officers, not expert engineers!" Harry exclaimed. "Fine, we did get our degree back in the academy, but that was just for the basics! With our skills, the tram would take hours- fuck, _days_ to reactivate, time we _can't_ waste, got it?"

"Harry," Mitch began, "I couldn't personally give a shit if the tram's working or not. I'm not going to sit on my ass all day and, like Zack said, wait for this to end. I'm sticking with his plan, regardless."

Harry heaved a long sigh, crossed his arms. I wasn't going to try and reason with him any longer: if he didn't want to come, then that was more than fine. There was still a chance for us to find a decent escape shuttle and get out of the station with our head still on our shoulders. I didn't know why, but I had that feeling.

And I knew better than to ignore my instincts.

"You guys have got a death wish, don't you?" Harry remarked, but I noticed defeat in his voice. "Alright then, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it quick."

I smiled, letting my hope show. But then we heard the PA voice addressing _us_.

_Security team Alpha Bravo Nine: top security breach in the mines. All uses of force are authorized; repeat, all uses of force are authorized._

"No shit, all uses of force?" Mitch said, sardonic. "I don't think we were going to use a pipe to get these fuckers out of our way… unless that was your plan, guys."

I don't know why I smirked and then laughed at Mitch's commentary. We had just been called to attend a breach in the mines, which had been probably caused because of those monsters, and both Mitch and I were laughing our asses off? Well, stranger people do stranger things in lesser situations.

"Okay, let's send these bastards back to the hole they crawled out from," Harry stated, and we left the med wing. We headed to the armory to replenish our ammo supplies and get more weapons that we were allowed to carry, but who was there to remind us of the regulations? A Pulse Rifle, a Line Gun and, for Mitch and Kurt, another Plasma Cutter: with that, we were more than ready.

_Security team Alpha Bravo Nine: top security breach in the mines. All uses of force are authorized; repeat, all uses of force are authorized._

We were going to kick some serious monster ass, whatever it took.

* * *

_A/N: And so, the multiplayer campaign would start. So, how was it? Short, I know, but inspiration just struck me and I can be dangerous when in that state, lol._

_Reviews are appreciated!^^_


End file.
